Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/Córka śniegu i lodu/ Rozdział 7
Rozdział VII Adam O świcie wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Wszędzie się śpieszyliśmy. Chyba wszyscy woleliśmy uniknąć takich sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce poprzedniej nocy. Co prawda, cyklopi nas nie dopadli, ale wystarczyło kilka minut, a koniec naszego życia byłby blisko. Bardzo blisko. Siedziałem w pociągu i gapiłem się w sceny za oknem. Co jakiś czas spoglądałem na Minnette. Ale ona nie patrzyła mi w oczy. Tylko uśmiechała się pod nosem i raz po raz zagadywała Jasona. Pytała go o… no o ogólnie, życie w obozie. On chyba był jej za to poniekąd wdzięczny, odciągała go od rozmyślania nad przepowiednią. Od kiedy wyjechaliśmy z Obozu Herosów Jason wciąż próbował wytypować, które z nas zginie. I co tu dużo mówić – po kilkunastu takich niezmiernie optymistycznych wywodach miałem ochotę przedzwonić mu w łeb. No po kim, jak po kim, ale po nim się bym takiego pesymizmu nie spodziewał. Przecież syn Jupitera był już na tylu misjach, zwyciężył Gaję i ple, ple, ple… czego to on tam nie zrobił. A teraz wyglądał jak mała przestraszona dziewczynka. To także niebywale podnosiło mnie na duchu. - Zastanawialiście się o kim jest mowa w przepowiedni…? – Jason zaczął jeden ze swoich filozoficznych wywodów - Stary – powiedziałem – widzisz ten miecz? – zapytałem wskazując na moją broń z niebiańskiego spiżu. Jason potaknął w odpowiedzi. - Ale co to ma do rzeczy? - A otóż to: Jeżeli jeszcze raz poruszysz temat tego śmiercionośnego wierszyka twój tyłek zaliczy niemiłe spotkanie z tym ostrzem. -Grozisz mi? – spytał oburzony. Dźwignął się na nogi i teraz górował nade mną. Nie znoszę tego uczucia, kiedy ktoś uważa, że jest lepszy ode mnie, więc też wstałem. Zmierzyłem go spojrzeniem. Już miałem mu nawrzucać kiedy Minnette dotknęła mojego łokcia. Chciałem powiedzieć, żeby się odsunęła, że to jest sprawa między nim, a mną, ale nie mogłem. Naprawdę. Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobiła, ale zmroziła mi usta, tak, że nie mogłem ich otworzyć. Siłowałem się z tym naprawdę długo. Jason zaczął się śmiać i już zapewne miał to skomentować, ale córka bogini zimy zrobiła to samo z jego wargami. Wydałem z siebie dźwięk przypominający „Yłyłyłyy yłyły!”, co miało oznaczać „Odmroź mnie!” Twarz Minnette oblała się rumieńcem. - Och. Tylko, że ja nad tym jeszcze nie panuję. Ale jestem prawie pewna, że prawdopodobnie za kilka godzin wasze usta się odmrożą. Prawdopodobnie. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. * * * Siedziałem kilka godzin nie mogąc otworzyć ust. Próbowałem się napić, ale skończyło się na tym, że tylko stworzyłem kałużę na podłodze. Minnette co kilkanaście minut wybuchała niekontrolowanym napadem śmiechu. Rozumiem, że to mogło być śmieszne, no ale bez przesady. Śmiała się tak głośno, że nie wykluczone, że słyszeli ją w Chinach. Wyjąłem z plecaka kawałek kartki i długopis. Napisałem na niej „Zrób z tym coś” i podałem ją córce Chione. Wzięła ode mnie kartkę i przeczytała ją. Po chwili wstała i podeszła do mnie. Wstałem, a ona mnie pocałowała. Może to dziwne, ale poczułem jakby lód na moich wargach się rozpuszczał pod wpływem dotyku jej ust. -To było konieczne? – zapytałem trochę zaskoczony tym co się stało. Tak, wczoraj ją pocałowałem, ale miałem wrażenie, że ona nie chce do tego wracać. A jednak… - Nie – odpowiedziała i wyszczerzyła do mnie białe zęby. - A… Jason…? - A co? Chcesz, żebym jego też pocałowała?- powiedziała powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Co? Nie! To znaczy… nie wiem. Och… po prostu go odczaruj! - Ale przecież on jest już odmrożony. – odpowiedziała - Tak – potwierdził syn Jupitera – I przez cały czas tam byłem, jakbyście zapomnieli. Nie wiem kto był bardziej czerwony, ja czy Minnette. Można uznać, że był remis (i powiedział to syn bogini zwycięstwa, co za ironia). Wcześniej tak jakby nie zwracałem większej uwagi na Jasona. Nagle pociąg się zatrzymał. To mogło oznaczać, że albo jesteśmy w Salt Lake City, albo kolejne potwory chcą z nas sobie zrobić darmowy obiad. Bogom dzięki, była to ta pierwsza opcja. * * * Wysiedliśmy na peronie. Było około godziny trzeciej po południu, ale niebo powoli nabierało ciemniejszej barwy. Formalnie wciąż trwała zima, chociaż pogoda próbowała sama sobie zaprzeczyć. Wyszliśmy poza granice stacji i gdzie się znaleźliśmy? Na jednym wielkim (za przeproszeniem) zadupiu. Była sobie stacja, nieopodal wielki las, jakiś mały strumyk. W oddali było widać Wielkie Jezioro Słone. A pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na wschód rozciągało się miasto. - No to co dalej? – zapytała Minnette – Przecież nie dojdziemy do miasta zanim zapadnie noc. Nie ma szans. - Musimy spróbować – nalegał Jason - Nie radzę – odpowiedział nieznajomy męski głos. Odwróciłem się, ale to co ujrzałem definitywnie mnie nie ucieszyło. Stali tam dwaj potężnie zbudowani cyklopi. Mieli cztery metry wysokości i każdy z nich miał po środku czoła oko błyskające złowrogą czerwienią. - Proponuję zacząć kolację – zaproponował drugi. * * * Złapanie nas poszło im łatwo jako, że byli dwa razy wyżsi od nas. Powiązali nas linami i zakneblowali usta. Minnette dostała dodatkową skarpetę na dłonie, która nie pachniała przekonująco. Najwidoczniej cyklopi wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia. Usadzili nas na niewielkiej polanie w lesie. Nieopodal ogniska rozpalonego przez olbrzymów były ruiny małej ceglanej chatki. Z rozmowy cyklopów wywnioskowałem, że są braćmi, co mnie nie zdziwiło. W tym pokręconym, mitologicznym świecie pokrewieństwo można zauważyć praktycznie na każdym kroku. Bracia naradzali się jak nas przyrządzić, zastanawiali się jak będziemy lepiej smakować: rozgniecieni ich tyłkami i wrzuceni do gulaszu, czy pieczeni na wolnym ogniu. Ani pierwsza, ani druga nie brzmiały zbyt dobrze. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłem jakąś postać poruszającą się między krzakami. Pozostało mi mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to kolejny potwór. Zastanawiałem się jak się stąd wydostać, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Nagle w ramię jednego z cyklopów trafiła strzała. Potem trzy kolejne, jedna w udo i dwie w brzuch. Potwór zawył boleśnie, ale nie rozpadł się w pył. Żeby unicestwić tak wielkiego potwora potrzeba czegoś silniejszego niż parę strzał. Jakby na zawołanie zza krzaków wyłoniła się dziewczyna z łukiem i kołczanem na plecach i mieczem w ręku. Miała rude włosy związane niechlujnie w koński ogon. Była szczupła, ale wysoka, najwyżej pięć centymetrów niższa ode mnie. Przez chwilę się zawahała po czym ruszyła do ataku. Cyklop ją zauważył i chwycił swoją włócznię. Przez chwilę bałem się, że przebije dziewczynę na wylot, ale rudowłosa uskoczyła. Walczyła fenomenalnie. Cięła, dźgała i odparowywała jego ciosy. Potwór miał już kilka ran kłutych, a dziewczyna niewielkie zadrapanie na ręku. Po kilku minutach zaciętej walki przeciwnik rozpadł się w żółty pył. Jednak to nie znaczyło, że dziewczyna mogła odpocząć. Ruszył na nią drugi cyklop. Dziwnie się poczułem nie mogąc nic zrobić. Nie przywykłem do takich sytuacji, w których ktoś wyciąga mnie z opresji. Tym razem nie poszło jej tak łatwo. Potwór najpierw ugodził ją w ramię, a ona odwdzięczyła mu się raną na czole. Cyklop wycofał się w naszą stronę, ale na niewiele mu się to zdało. Rudowłosa chwyciła cegłę, pozostałość z chatki, i cisnęła nią w olbrzyma. Potwór uchylił się, a cegła trafiła w czoło Jasona. Biedny chłopak, już poraz kolejny zaliczył bliskie spotkanie z cegłą. Jego głowa opadła bezwładnie na ramiona. Minnette wyraźnie chciała mu pomóc, ale nie mogła, miała związane ręce. Wracając do rudej dziewczyny i cyklopa. Olbrzym już się podniósł i zmierzał w jej stronę. Gdy już do niej doszedł wepchnęła mu miecz w brzuch aż po rękojeść. Potwór zaczął się rozsypywać w pył, ale zanim zakończył ten proces zdążył ugodzić dziewczynę w plecy oszczepem. Jęknęła i opadła na kolana. Wydawało się, że zemdleje, ale po chwili oprzytomniała i dźwignęła się na nogi. Podeszła do mnie i wyciągnęła przed siebie miecz. W jednej chwili całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Szybkim ruchem rudowłosa przecięła wszystkie węzły oplecione wokół mojego ciała. Pomogła mi wstać. Potem podeszła do Minnette i rozwiązała ją. W tym czasie ja zająłem się Jasonem. Na czole miał paskudną ranę z której ciekła krew. Ułożyłem go na trawie i wmusiłem w niego trochę nektaru. Nadal był nieprzytomny. Po kilku minutach przypomniałem sobie o obecności dziewczyn. Odwróciłem się do nich. Minnette lustrowała spojrzeniem rudowłosą dziewczynę. Przyjrzałem się jej twarzy. Była uwalana sadzą, ale i tak ładna. Miała radosne, czyste seledynowe oczy, w których płonęła odwaga i determinacja. - Jesteś herosem? – zapytałem - Tak. – odpowiedziała po krótkiej chwili. Jej głos był bardzo melodyjny – A wy? – wskazała na mnie, córkę Chione i nieprzytomnego Jasona. - Tak. Ja jestem Adam Victory, syn Nike. To jest Minnette Snowstorm – córka Chione. A to… to jest Jason Grace syn Jupitera. Na dźwięk greckiego imienia pana niebios dziewczyna uniosła brwi, ale nie skomentowała tego. - Ja jestem Samantha Fallon, córka… no właśnie. Dobre pytanie. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze po wcześniejszymi wpisami. One badzo mnie motywują. ;D A tak z innej beczki to niedawno pomyślała, że może fajnie by było gdybyście mogli zobaczyć Minnette i Samanthę moimi oczami, że się tak wyrażę. Więc wstawię pod spodem zdjęcia jak moim zdaniem mogłyby one wyglądać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach